It has long been known to use a nozzle to direct a stream of water upon a target for purposes as diverse as hydraulic mining and fire extinguishing. Likewise, it is well known to direct a stream of gas through a nozzle to provide thrust for propulsion, to extinguish fires, and for a host of other applications. It is also known to simultaneously direct two fluids through a single nozzle. Such two-fluid nozzles are typically employed to atomize a liquid using the force of an expanding gas, usually steam or air, to shear the liquid into tiny droplets.
Despite the highly developed state of nozzle technology, the injection of a liquified gas into water issuing from a nozzle has heretofore escaped notice.